Say what!
by Ryoken
Summary: I talk to the guys about random stuff. Basically, this is just to get my own mind going. Today, I talk to them about the Muffin man and his race of people...


This was just a little something to myself from being bored. XD 

MUFFINMAN!!! @_@

Hiei-Oo?   
Riko-Do YOU know the Muffin man?   
Hiei-The…Muffin man?   
Riko-The Muffin man!   
Yusuke-Yes, I know the Muffin man!! ^_^   
Riko-Who lives down Drury lane??   
Yusuke-Yes!   
Riko-'OO   
Yusuke-Lol, what???   
Hiei-I have no idea what you bakas are talking about.   
Riko-Of course not! You don't know the Muffin man!!   
Hiei-Obviously…   
Riko-^_^   
Kurama-''^^   
Riko-DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN BOY??????   
Yusuke-Wait, the Muffin boy?   
Riko- Ya.   
Yusuke-Muffin boy, Muffin boy…No, I don't think I know him.   
Riko-Really??? You DON'T KNOW THE MUFFIN BOY?!?!   
Yusuke-No, I don't think so.   
Riko- How can you NOT know the Muffin boy??   
Yusuke- Uh, I just don't?   
Riko- But but, he's the son of the Muffin man who lives down Drury lane!   
Kuwabara and Yusuke- He IS?!?!?!   
Riko- Yeah!!   
Kuwabara- So you're telling me that the Muffin man married someone and his son is the Muffin boy?   
Riko- Yes.   
Kuwabara- That makes sense, I guess. Who'd he marry?   
Riko- Why, the Muffin woman, of course!! ^_^   
Hiei- Of course…   
Riko- Or was it the Muffin karate master? Oo   
All but Riko- oO????????????? Muffin karate master?????   
Riko-Do you know...*shifty eyes* the Muffinkaratemaster?

Hiei- -_-' No.

Yusuke- No, but I think I know who it is...

Riko- Who!?!? Talktalk!!

Yusuke- Hmm, Keiko?

Riko- NOOOOOOOO!!!! XD

Yusuke- Oh ok.

Riko- The Muffinkaratemaster is...

Yusuke- Well!?!?

Riko- The Muffinwoman!! ^_^

All- *fall over*

Hiei- Ok, so the Muffin karate master is the Muffin woman?   
Riko- Yes ^_^   
Hiei- And the Muffin boy is the son of the Muffin man and the Muffin woman?   
Riko- Yes! ^_^   
Hiei- Where in makai does she get this stuff?!?   
Yusuke- shrugs   
Hiei- So who is this Muffin man?   
Riko- ?   
Hiei- What's his name?   
Riko- The Muffin man!   
Hiei- No, his real name!   
Riko- The Muffin man!   
Hiei- No, his real life name, not the Muffin man one!   
Riko- Um…Mr. Muffin man?   
Hiei- falls over What. Is. His. Name??? Is it Bob or something???   
Riko- Um… I don't know. scratches face   
Hiei- falls over Yusuke, who the hell is this Muffin man????   
Yusuke- Why?   
Hiei- Do you know who he is?!   
Yusuke- Maybe.   
Hiei- Grrrrr, tell me!   
Yusuke- Why?   
Hiei- -_- He's crazed Riko, and I'm going to destroy him so we can end this nonsensical discussion.   
Yusuke- Oh.   
Hiei- Well?!   
Yusuke- Well what?   
Hiei- BAKA!!! What's his name?!   
Yusuke- Oh. I don't know!   
Hiei- Grrr, then I'll kill you instead!!!   
Yusuke- ! runs away   
Hiei- runs after him   
Riko- walks as though on a tight rope in a circle   
Hiei- You see?! She's gone crazy!   
Kurama- I thought she was already crazy?   
Hiei- '-_- Good point. stops chasing Yusuke   
Yusuke- stops running   
Riko- Who here knows shifty eyes the Muffin dogwalker??   
All but Riko- 'OO   
Riko- Anyone? He lives on Mulberry lane, right next to Drury lane.   
Kurama- Does he know the Muffin man?   
Riko- I'm not sure.   
Kurama- Oh. What about the Muffin boy?   
Riko- Dunno. But he does know the Muffin woman!   
Kurama- Really?   
Riko- Yes! ^_^   
Kurama- Who else does he know?   
Riko- The Muffin dogwalker?   
Kurama- Sure.   
Riko- Dunno. But, but, I know a secret!!!   
Kurama- Oo? What secret?   
Riko- Promise not to tell?   
Kurama- Yes…   
Riko- The Muffin woman "knows" the Muffin postman.   
Yusuke- …What?   
Riko- The Muffin woman "knows" the Muffin postman.   
Kuwabara- I don't get it.   
Riko- '-_- Baka.   
Kurama- I think I get it…   
Riko- Whisperwhisper.   
Kurama- '^^ whispers his answer to Riko. She nods ^_^   
Kuwabara- What, what is it?! Wha'd she mean??   
Kurama- '^^ looks to Riko. She shakes her head Sorry. Shrugs   
Kuwabara- mumbles something   
Riko- I know the Muffin girl!   
Kuwabara- The Muffin girl? Just how many Muffin people are there???   
Riko- Lots. Lotslots.   
Kuwabara- And how many do you know?   
Riko- Countless. So if Hiei wants to kill the crazyness, he'll hafta kill the Muffin people, not just the Muffin man, lol.   
Hiei- I think that sounds like a challenge.   
Riko- sweatdrop Er, uh, please don't kill the Muffin people! It gives me something to do…   
Hiei- Lol.   
Riko- Pwease??? It's the only thing that keeps me from dying of boredom!!   
Hiei- There are other things you could do.   
Riko- Like?   
Hiei- '-_- Must I really list them?   
Riko- shrugs   
Hiei- ''''-_-   
Riko- Mmmmm….Muffin people… chomps on a random Muffin person's head   
RMP- HEY!!! THAT HURT!!!   
Riko- I got hungry!!! XD   
RMP- KILL THE DEFILER!!! grabs pitchfork and other random Muffin people pick up pitchforks and torches   
Riko- OO Meep. jumps into Hiei's arms Save meh, save meh!   
Hiei- '-_-   
Kurama- '^^   
Yusuke- YES, we get to fight the Muffin men!! grins evilly   
Kurama- ''^^   
Kuwabara- You know, that really didn't sounds right-   
Yusuke- Who cares?! starts beating up Muffiny people, taking bites out of them every once in a while. Kuwabara does the same   
Kuwabara- Hey, blueberry, my favorite! ^_^   
Riko- _ _ Makes sure the coast is clear, then jumps out of Hiei's arms   
Kuwabara and Yusuke fall/sit swirly-eyed on the ground   
Yusuke- I don't think I could eat another bite @_@   
Kuwabara- Me neither. @_@   
Kurama- '^^ Then perhaps you shouldn't have been eating the Muffin people as you fought them?   
Riko- Yeah… looks at the devastation. There are several arms and legs that hadn't been eaten, as well as Muffiny heads. The pitchforks and torches lie all over the ground. Picks up a Muffin head that didn't get eaten Look, a scone!! '^^   
Kurama- '-_- Strange girl.   
Hiei- Yup. Makes you wonder…   
Kuwabara- Why you ever-   
Hiei- Shut up now and I won't stuff more muffin into your already-stuffed stomach.   
Kuwabara- Shutting up. Suzuka, VT, and Poyia walk in   
Suzuka- What the heck is he talking about??   
Riko- shifty eyes Nuttin. Nuttin at all! Ehehehehe…   
VT- Wow, what happened here, Riko?? Picks up the head of a Muffin. Gasps You had a Muffin eating contest WITHOUT ME!??! ;-;   
Riko- sweatdrops Uh, yeah, sorry.   
Poyia- How could you have a Muffin eating contest without us?!?   
Riko- Uh, grimwah?   
Poyia, Suzuka, and VT- -_-   
Riko- hides behind Kuwabara Please don't hurt me, please hurt him…   
Kuwabara- HEY!!! I just saved your sorry butt from these Muffin people!! Give me some credit!!   
Riko- thinks. Light bulb appears above her head, and he hands Kuwabara a small Muffin. He goes to retch his overly-large meal in the nearest bush Hehe.   
  
Anyone care to hear more of my random talks with the guys? If so, review! Suzuka, Poyia, and VT are friends of mine. And I shall write about some other random topic next time…   
  



End file.
